Total Drama Disney!
by perje
Summary: 16 teens will compete in Disney themed challenges, for the the ultimate prize of the McLean fortune! But noting in life is free, they will have to deal with drama, betrayal, and eachother. Also in true Disney spirit there will be singing! APPS ARE OPEN!
1. Casting Call!

**Hola chicos y chicas! This idea has been in my head forever, but I haven't got around to writing it. Summer is here so I have tons of time on my hands :D Before I jump in here's a little intro to introduce the host.**

"Why hello there beautiful viewers!" sang a girl of about 18. Just by looking at her you could she she was Chris's daughter. She had tousled black hair that feel in waves to her mid back, lightly tanned skin, and was about that same high as her father. The only thing that was from her mother was her large icy blue eyes that branded her Blainley's child. She was dressed in a short white sundress with light blue polka-dots and wedge cork heels.

"So! My name is Chloe McLean, and yesterday was my birthday!" She said, a pearly white grin spreading over her face, then her grin flipped into a frown, "Now you'd think I'd have the best 18th birthday ever! But after my singing lesson with Lady Gaga, dance lesson with Beyonce, tennis lesson with Novak Djokovic, _and _my date with Ashton Kuther were _all_ cancelled I was having an awful time! But then Daddy finally said I could have the TV show I'd been hoping for!"

At this point rainbow confetti showered down and the childish star jumped up and down in joy, "So I decided that I would base my show of your favorite Disney movies. There will be drama, romance and of corse, in true Disney fashion, singing! All hosted at the wondrous Camp Minnie-Mickey."

At this point Chloe stepped aside and revealed the old Playa de Losers of season 1 of total drama island. Everything was glamourous and sparkling, and angelic choruses could be hear in the background. All the was new was a fresh shiny sign that said 'Camp Minnie-Mickey' in Red and black.

"Camera. Back on me...NOW! Do _you _have what it takes to face off 15 other people in crazy challenges? Are you between the ages of 16 and 18? Do_ you_ want a shot at the multi-billion dollar prize of the McLean fortune? If you checked yes to all of the above than Total Drama Disney is the show for you!"

Another burst of rainbow confetti shot into the air.

"Just apply at and who knows maybe in a couple of weeks we'll see you here!" Chloe flashed one last prize winning smile at the camera, and flicked her long hair, "Adieu, adios and goodbye, until next time viewers!"

Chloe blew a kiss at the camera.

**So! I hope you like Chloe, she's a bit meaner than in the promo though, although, what do you expect? She is Chris's daughter. So, the app is bellow, but before we start I would like to say that I would really like these stereotypes. **

**Girl Delinquent.**

**Geeky Boy.**

**Spoiled Brat.**

**Sweetheart.**

**Ladies Man.**

**Queen Bee.**

**Of corse I don't want to confine you to only these, but if these are done right, they will have a special prority over else. So, without any further delays here is the application. Have fun ;) **

** ~BASIC~**

**Name:**

**Age (16-18):**

**Stereotype:**

**Nationality:**

**Hometown:**

** ~LOOKS~**

**Hair Color + Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Body Type (scrawny, hourglass, chubby, slender):**

**Height (you can just say short, medium or tall):**

**Any other things?: **

** ~ CLOTHING~**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**2nd Everyday Outfit (we all need a change of outfit!): **

**Swimsuits:**

**Formal:**

** ~PERSONALITY~**

**Personality (descriptive please!):**

**Brief Past (believable please, split parents are okay, kidnapped sister and assassin Grandmother aren't!): **

**Favs (food, movies, music, ect.):**

**Least Faves (food, movies, ect.):**

**Talents:**

**NOT Talents (what do they suck at?):**

** ~FRIENDS~**

**Who would they be friends with?:**

**Who would they be enemies with?:**

**Paired Up?:**

**With what type of person?:**

** ~EXTRA STUFF~**

**Are they good at singing?:**

**Do they like Disney?:**

**Favorite Disney movie?:**

**Audition Tape (Mandatory): **

**Anything I've missed?:**

**So that's all, please apply :D There's 16 spaces and no due date. If you are away, on your phone, or anything else away than please just PM me telling me when you can submit, I will understand.**

**Cioa Bella**


	2. 1st Cast List Not complete

**Hey everypony! How are we doing? So.. I have the cast list right here. If you didn't get in please don't kill me, it doesn't mean I didn't like your character, I may of just liked others a bit better ;) There is only 16 characters because I wanted to give a lot of screen time to all the characters and I know that when I read SYOC's with like 32 contestants they all get lost- you'll keep track of these much better ;)**

**~Girls~**

**1) **Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson- The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl

**2) **Cindy Green- Disney Princess Wannabe

**3) **Junette Anabelle Harris- The Over-Achervier

**4) **Natalia Donna Starke- The Girl Delinquent.

**5) **Vanessa Edwards- The Evil Singer

**6) **Alexis (I need a last name)- The Trouble Maker

**7) **Mackenzie Bell- The Spoiled Brat

**8) ** Genevieve (Gen) Lilac Carter- The Sweet Bookworm.

**~Boys~**

**1) **Milan Belic (he's my OC, won't win)- The Partying Prankster

**2) **Tyson Vosovic- The Delinquent.

**3) **Spencer Lowings- The Quiet Gamer

**4) **Emilio Calabro- The Ladies Man.

**5) **William David Hall- The Adults Stuck in a Teens Body

**6) **Ryan Powah- The Sweet Easygoing One

**7) **Andre Marks- The Funny Scary One

**8) **Harry Osten- THAT guy...

**So, that's the first cast list. A lot of character I would of loved to accept, but they are females and I was just really overrun by females so... Yeah, if your character didn't get accepted feel free to try again!**

**BTW I'm thinking of changing user names, any ideas? Cuz I'm stuck!**

**With that I'm out!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Meet and Greet part 1

**Zdravo! It's me, and I'm here with the first ever chapter of Total Drama Disney, are you excited? I am! Now let's go! Oh... Wait! Before we start I just want to say, there's quiet a few bronies on this site I didn't know about! BRO-HOOF! Anyways, this is the first or two intros, I think intors are pretty boring so I will spice this one up! Let's just say there's a little tussle at the end ;)**

Chloe was lazing on the dock of Camp Minnie-Mickey (the ex-playa des losers) she was in a light blue beach chair, sipping a cocktail of an equal color. Her dark locks blew back in the soft summer wind, and her icy blue eyes were covered by sunglasses with a light blue rim, she was wearing a white shirt with Minnie-Mouse on it (in rhinestones) and a pair of dark blue short shorts that revealed her perfectly tanned legs.

Behind her there was a long band of rolling white beaches that lead off to the cool water, and the tall resort, repainted in bright fun colors, stood out against the cool blue sky. The huge sign that read "CAMP MINNIE-MICKEY" was stationed in front of the steps leading up to the hotel.

You could see alive, clean ducks bathing in the cool waters, bright butterflies soaring and weaving, and candy colored fish swimming through the waters.

"Hello beautiful viewers!" Chloe McLean sang, "Today is a wonderful day! Why? Because Total Drama Disney is starting! We've collected characters from all around the world to compete in challenges themed after your favorite Disney movies. I've picked out some _great_ people. Let's meet the first one!"

Over the clear blue waves a old style steamer was approaching, and the song from Steamboat Willie could be heard playing. Chloe bobbed her head in time to the music, a grin on her face, while she waited for the boat to approach.

When the steamer docked a small, sweet looking girl hopped off. She had brown hair in a high ponytail and blue-green eyes with long, dark eyelashes. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and denim mini-skirt, and despite being on a beautiful island, with the chance to win multi-millions of dollars, the young lady had a sad expression on her face.

"Hello!" Chloe said cheerfully, waving to the girl. In response she blushed and looked down at the birch dock. Chloe yelled to the girl, beckoning her to come closer to the young host. Slowly the girl shuffled forwards, dragging her blue bag behind her. Once the girl was near to Chloe, she flashed a small smile.

"So, how about you introduce yourself to the camera." Chloe said, giving the girl a little shove towards the lens.

"H-hi. I'm Gen Lilac Carter and I'm from Dallas, Texas." Gen said pulling at her ponytail.

"A-ha. Gen!" Chloe picked up a clip-board from her chair and put a check next to Gen's name.

"Guys! This is Gen, the sweetheart! She used to be all chipper, but then her dad died in a train accident... Then she was beat-up really badly by this bully. So she's not okay right now." Chloe was giving a huge show-stopping smile, however Gen looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Anyways! She's great at singing and played the piano, and loves going to comedy movies such as The Hangover. Gen say "hi" to America."

"Hi."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah! Okay! Now shove off. We have actually dramatic contestants in the works!" Chloe snapped, actually pushing Gen to one side. The bookworm looked taken a back and stumbled away, she decided to sit in the sand and read. Still fighting back tears at the painful memories that the young host had just induced.

The white retro steamer pulled in once more, and a tall boy with a black buzz cut and deep brown eyes graceful walked down from the ship. His head was held high and he was wearing a neat solid grey polo, and dark green cargo shorts. He wore brown loafers and a watch glittered in the sun. He didn't wear glasses however a blackberry was pressed to his ear. Despite the fact the the show was only open to young adults he looked much older than one would expect him to be.

"No. No. Yes. Yes. Yes I have," the boy said in a crisp voice as he grabbed a bag with wheels on it from the boat and proceeded to cross the dock, dragging it behind him.

"Hello! You must be William." Chloe said with a small smile. William didn't respond, instead he raised a ringer to her as if to say 'wait' and continued with his conversation.

"No. I'm sorry, I'll need to call you back, I'm here. Yep, goodbye." William shut off his blackberry and turned to the host, "Hello. My name is William David Hall, you can call me Will."

"Thanks," Chloe grumbled checking off his name on her clipboard, "Well viewers, this is William David Hall or Will from Nova Scotia. He enjoys Dragon's Den and following the stocks. That is quite impressive, no?"

William gave a curt nod, "Well yes, I like to think of myself as mature. I don't enjoy the same things that this generation enjoy, that's for sure."

"That's for sure..." Chloe grumbled, "Well, you can go chill over there with your boring buddy." Chloe pushed William over to the beaches in front of the hotel. When Gen saw the boy walk up she gave a small smile, and extended a hand.

"Hi. My name's Gen," she said in a small voice.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Will," Will said, shaking her hand. However he didn't continue the conversation at hand, and instead decided to stare straight ahead.

The next steamer was coming along and Chloe squinted to see the teen inside. Again, the sound of Disney music calmed the drama-hungry host, and she started bobbing her head up and down in time. This time a boy came out of the steamer, and Chloe jumped about 2 feet into the air. He looked absolutely terrifying. He was tall, and muscular. Tattoos covered pretty much every inch of his tanned body, and his face was covered in piercing too. He had wide-set deep brown eyes and a bright red mohawk on his otherwise bald head.

He took a step forward and the dock creaked. He was clad in all leather from his black leather jacket, to his black leather boots. He dragged his large black bag off the boat, and threw it across the dock, so that it landed at Chloe's feet.

The host gave a gulp, then quickly composed herself. Her dad was fine with Duncan. She could be fine with him.

"Hey! What's up with all you people? Are you guys dead?" Laughed the boy, despite his friendly laugh, Gen and Will seemed a bit frightened of him, "No? No jokes... Okay... Cool too."

Chloe however laughed, "Guys, this is Andre Marks. He loves tattoos, history class, his mohawk, and a good book!"

"That pretty much sums me up!" Andre laughed, "Glad to meet you Chloe, and I'm glad to be here! Are you really giving away the McLean fortune... I mean... Hey! No objections, but...wow..."

"Yeah, it's true, Daddy doesn't want to specify the reasons though..." Chloe said, flicking her hair out of her eyes. Andre nodded.

"Hey, I'll respect your privacy. Anyways... Why are those two acting like zombies? Did someone die?"

"You go get them riled up, Andre." Chloe laughed, shaking her dark locks.

Andre skipped over to the other contestants, his huge combat boots made a clanking noise on the glossy dock as he skipped.

"Okay, you ready now... Fist pump, fist pump, fist pump!" Andre said to Will and Gen, acting out that motion, while dancing around on the sand.

Gen just gave a small smile, but moved away. Will just shook his head.

"Andre, one doesn't "fist pump" it is not polite!" Will explained to an Andre who was lost in invisible music.

Chloe let out a small chuckle at Will who was backing away from Andre. A new boat was rounding bobbing up and down among the waves, and the familiar music was playing. However in a couple of minutes when the boat docked no contestant came off. Chloe took off her sunglasses to try to see better, however nobody seemed to be coming off of the boat. Just when Chloe thought the driver had made a mistake a blur of red, yellow, and white raced towards her. Suddenly he/she jumped off the dock and did two forward flips before jumping into the clear waters. Andre, Will and Gen were all looking anxiously at the water to see if somebody would reappear, and in about a second a blonde hair popped out of the water.

"WOO-HOO!" a girl yelled, and she pumped both fists into the air.

Andre was clapping wildly at the trick, while Will sighed and Gen was looking with a mix of admiration and amazement at the blonde girl who was pulling herself out of the water. She had sparkling olive green eyes and was of medium height. She was wearing a a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with white wife beater underneath, and blue denim shorts- that were all soaking wet.

Chloe smiled at the girl, "Wow. Great stuff. Mind if I asked you how it was done?"

The girl pointed at her feet, on which was black and red roller skates.

"That's one way..."

The girl laughed and shook her wet hair, "Howdy, the names Tonya Jane Peterson, but everybody calls me TJ!" TJ said with a noticeable southern accent, and she extended a hand to Chloe. Chloe gave a little nervous laugh, and shoved the hand away with the edge of her clipboard.

"Well guys, this is TJ. She comes from Pikeville, Kentucky. She's a real country tomboy who loves southern food, action movies, comedies and Mulan! America say hello to Kentucky's own adrenaline junkie!"

TJ chuckled at her introduction and smiled, "Hey! Thanks, that was real kind!"

"Now if you won't mind stepping over to one side..."

The minute TJ turned she was ambushed by an frantic Andre, "OMG! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" he gushed.

"Well thanks, what's your name?"

"My name is Andre."

"TJ," the two shook hands, and started to walk away from the dock, when suddenly TJ face planted onto the wood. Chloe quickly helped the tomboy up, who looked a bit banged up, but not mortally wounded.

"Jesh kid, walk much?" The host asked too the now laughing country girl.

"I always forget to take these off!" TJ said, as she pulled off her roller skates. Chloe rolled her blue eyes. And looked back at the dock to find the next contestant, who was standing on the end of the dock. It was a pretty, tall girl with long blonde hair with a single black streak that was blowing in the wind. She had a perfect figure, and icy green-blue eyes. She was wearing a black crop top, dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. She stomped down the dock, her eyes narrowed.

"Really? Is _this_ the best you can do?" the girl laighed, tossing her blonde hair at the other contestants.

"Rude," TJ muttered, her hands on her hips.

"I heard that, and I will kill you!" snapped the blonde girl.

"Your name, kid." Chloe said, raising her dark eyebrows at the girl.

"Natalia Starke."

"Viewers! Meet our resident girl delinquent. Some girls like long walks, seafood dinners and romantic music. Nat likes rock music, punching people and horror movies, give it up for...Nat!"

Despite the introduction Nat was already down the dock, her black duffle was on her shoulder. She threw the duffle into the sand, and a dust cloud zoomed into the air. The delinquent then put her hands on her hips and survayed the area with her icy eyes. The she sat down on the other side of the dock from everybody else and started to throw pebbles into the water, trying to kill the fish that were swimming around.

Meanwhile Gen had found conversation with TJ, and Andre. The trio were talking about roller blading, and while Gen didn't have that much to add to the conversation was was happy to at least be in conversation with someone. Will on the other hand was over to one side, staring straight ahead a "I'm better than this expression on his face."

Another boat was coming up soon, and a guy was easily visible from the dock as he was a black dot in the otherwise white and blue background, he had tanned skin and black hair up in a faux-hawk with red and orange tips. He was tall, muscular and intimidating, and was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black zip up hoodie and red converse. Once the boat docked the guy jumped out, dragging a huge red duffle with him. He tossed it and it thudded in from of Chloe.

"What's he carrying in that there bag?" TJ wondered out loud.

"Dead bodies." Andre responded without blinking.

"Wouldn't put it past him..." Gen added as she looked on with terror at the delinquent who was currently yelling at the young host, who he towered over.

"I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR FATHER! I HATE THIS ISLAND! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" the boy yelled, kicking the dock with frustration and going on a spurt of loud swears- half of which weren't in english.

"My father warned me about you! You're Tyson Vosovic aren't you?"

"Yeah, what the Hell about it?"

"Viewers this is Tyson, he's another delinquent from Vancouver. He loves black, grey, fire, and picketing at KE$HA concerts. He can speak Serbian fluently, and very secretly loves Disney. No matter what Tyson is in it to win! Tyson, everybody!"

"Ooh! Aren't we proud of ourselves? Yay! Wittle Daddy's gwirl gwot her own show! Isn't it kwuite?" Tyson said in a mock-soprano voice.

"If you want to even stay in sight of the McLean fortune I suggest you shut your mouth right about now..."

Tyson glared at the young host, and stomped down the dock towards everybody, "So! What do we have here!" Tyson cracked his knuckles. He started with Will. Will just raised an eyebrow at the tall boy.

"Prep."

"Charmed." Will responded.

Tyson looked at Gen, "Dork!" Then he glanced at his next victim, Andre. The rocker was looking at the delinquent with an expression that just screamed 'bite me'.

"Freak," Tyson commented, Andre flipped Tyson the bird, "Classy too."

"Hillbilly," Tyson said, only glancing at the girls plaid shirt. TJ was about to jump up and defend herself, when Andre pulled her back down and shook his mo-hawked head.

Tyson then glanced at his fellow delinquent. "I like you. Tyson Vosovic."

"Natalia Starke... Do I look like a people person to you?" Nat snapped, glaring at Tyson. Tyson sat down next to her, despite her sarcastic comment, and flashed a smile.

Back on the dock, another boat had docked and again nobody seemed to be coming off... Chloe squinted in the sunlight, so try to make out a figure on the boat, when suddenly a blonde figure dressed mostly in gray launched themselves up into the air, and came down hard on the water, making a huge splash soaking pretty much everybody on the island.

Chloe who screamed bloody murder. Will was looking horrified as he looked at his now only somewhat alive Blackberry, Gen was a tiny bit wide eyed at she eyed her soaking shirt and skirt, Tyson was looking furious as his clothes were ruined and Nat (who had somehow dodged the giant splash) was cracking up at Tyson's facial expression of sheer horror. However Andre and TJ were clapping the the well executed prank.

A blonde boy surfaced out of the ocean, and shook his short hair our of his amber eyes. He had lightly tanned skin and was wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt that said the 'eternal life is super fun' **(1) **

"Great. Absolutely fantastic! My clothes are soaking! My white shirt is now see through. Thank you!" Chloe ranted as she pulled a black sweatshirt over her head to cover her see through shirt.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I actually didn't mean to hit you." the boy said extending a hand.

"_Sure._ Your name?"

"Milan. Milan Belic." Milan said with an obvious accent.

"Okay! That may explain that. So guys, this is our prankster Milan, he loves nothing more than partying the night away, sleeping the day away and of corse, pranking anybody who comes near him. Everybody Milan Belic!"

"Actually, it's not pronouced like that it's-"

"Do I look like I give a damn? No, cuz I don't. Now go have fun with your new friends!" Chloe pushed the prankster away, and he shrugged and walked down the dock to the other contestants.

"Hey! The names Andre!" Andre said extending a hand. Milan shook it, and smiled.

"And I'm TJ! Can I just say, that there trick you pulled off was pretty cool, mind if I ask you how you did it?"

"Now that's my secret," Milan said with a wink. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, Milan turned to face a furious Tyson. His black shirt was soaking wet, as was his black jeans. Even his red converse were soggy.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Tyson demanded his face beet red with anger, pointing at his shirt.

"Um... Sorry? It's just a shirt, right?" Milan said with a laugh hoping Tyson would join in, he didn't.

"OH HELL NO! IT'S NOT _JUST_ A SHIRT! I _STOLE_ _THIS_ SHIRT!" Tyson yelled, Milan looked a tiny bit terrified.

"Hey! How about you just back off!" Andre asked, stepping towards the delinquent.

"Shut up, white trash!"

There was complete silence on the dock while Andre digested this statement. Then his eyes narrowed and his hands turned into fists.

"OH! IT. IS. ON!" **(2)**

Andre gave a war cry and tackled Tyson to the ground, the two skid down the beach to where the crimson tips of Tyson's faux-hawk touched the water. Nat smiled and edged closer, she enjoyed fights.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Andre yelled as he attempted to pin Tyson to the ground to mutilate him... or something.

"WHITE TRASH! WHITE TRASH! WHITE TRASH!"

Andre was using his combat boot was a bludgeon, and Tyson's fists were a blur.

"What the Hell do we do?" Milan asked Nat, who was standing close by him. The female delinquent shrugged, and did slight warms up then pulled Tyson off Andre.

WHAT?" Tyson yelled at Nat, his hair was ruined and his lip split. Andre didn't look much better. Nat turned Tyson around to face her, and punched him straight in the nose, causing him to fall back to the sand. Andre gave a laugh, then Tyson grabbed hold of Nat's leg, dragged her to the sand and the brawl started all over again.

"Guys! Guys! I'm sure we can work this out in a diplomatic fashion! Now if-" Will was cut off by a stray flying fist that sent him to the ground.

"Um... Ms. Host? Should you be doing something?" TJ asked the host, who was wringing out her hair.

"Nope."

"OH MY GOD!" TJ yelled pointing being Chloe. The black haired host turned around to face yet another issue at hand that was happing in the water right behind her.

Suddenly the usually cool teenage host started to look frazzled, she turned to the brawl, then to the issue in the water, then to the camera.

"Uh... Commercial break?"

**(1): Book Of Mormon (the musical) anybody?**

**(2): Think Rarity from MLP:FiM!**

**So that's the first chapter. It took me a while... Yeah, it's pretty long too, but I hope everybody who was introduced got enough screen time and that this chapter kept you amused... I think that's all. Yep. **

**RANDOM FUN FACT OF THE DAY!: I****f a rhinoceros has two horns, it's from India. If i****t has one horn, it's from Africa.**

**I hope this will help you if you ever meet a rhino. **

**Later!**


	4. Meet and Greet part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They all made me smile. I have a new username (obviously) but I'm the same writer! **

**I'm going away for a whole entire week on Saturday, and my birthday's on Sunday! So I won't be able to update for a while! I might bring my computer on the trip, but chances are I won't get time to work on this! Buuutttt I will be in a place where I can get plenty of ideas for this story!**

**That was off topic! So! This is the second set of intros for characters, enjoy and please review :)**

"Annnnddd we're back!" Chloe said with a grin, she was looking much less flustered and had changed into a black shirt with Mickey in rhinestones on it. The beach was newly combed over and didn't look like there was a tussle on it at all. The only sign that there was a fight on the island was the fact that Andre, Tyson and Nat were all sitting (with various cuts and bruises) on the dock, under the close watch of the host.

"CHLOE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PAY ATTENTION TO THE PERSON DROWNING!" Will yelled angrily from the beach, gesturing at the the issue in the water that was _still _at hand.

"Oh! Crap! Totally forgot!" Chloe said with a gasp. She turned on her heel to face somebody in the ocean, who was a girl by the histrionic screams that were emanating from the ocean.

"Well! What's your genius plan?" Tyson hissed messaging his swollen eye.

"Shut it delinquent! You're in time out!" Chloe snapped back.

"Hey! He started it!" Tyson said pointing at Andre, who was trying to fix his mohawk. More histrionic screams could be heard from the ocean

"How about we focus on the drowning person?" TJ asked.

"NOSES NOT IT!" Nat yelled.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Andre yelled, "Whatever. I'm going in." just as the scary boy slid into the ocean. A tanned figure from the retro boat swan-dived into the water and grabbed the drowning girl, and slowly the two started to swim towards the dock. Everybody on the beach was clapping vigorously, while Andre was grumbling about getting his clothes wet again.

TJ, Gen, and Will helped the victim and her rescuer up onto the dock.

The victim was a slender blonde girl wearing a pink mickey-mouse t-shirt, blue shorts and pink heels. The rescuer was a tall, very good looking boy with shaggy "Zac Efrom" brown hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His white shirt might as well of not been there, considering (much like Chloe's shirt) it had gone see-through during his little swim. Reveling his perfectly toned abs and arms.

"Give her air!" the boy said, setting the unconscious blonde down. Everybody made a semi-circle around the two.

"Jesus Christ! This would look_ so_ bad on my resume!" Chloe squeaked.

The brunette leaned over the girl and shook her lightly, "Miss. Are you okay?"

Suddenly the girl's light blue eyes flickered over and she turned onto her front and coughed a few times, "Thank you so-" she trailed off as she turned around and came face to face with the very handsome boy who rescued her.

"_I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF A TRUE LOVE'S KISS!_" the blonde sang, horribly off-tune. Everybody on the docks expression turned from relief to confusion.

"What...the?" Milan whispered.

"Jesus Christ! Make it stop!" Nat said, burying her head in the nearest person's shoulder (that happened to be Tyson)

"_AND A PRINCE I'M HOPING COMES WITH THIS! " _she continued, staring deep into the boys eyes, with a crazed look.

"Honey... No, don't sing," Chloe said as she helped the girl up, "Now, please tell me your name."

"My name is Cindy Green, future Disney princess!" Cindy said with another one of her crazed looks.

"Audience this is Cindy! She loves all sorts of candy, pop music, and pink! She loves Disney probably more than anybody here... And is looking for her Prince Charming!"

"Oh! I think I've already found him..." Cindy said, eyeing her rescuer, who looked down at the dock, his arms behind his back.

"Why _hell_o!" Chloe said to the handsome new boy. He just gave a slight smile, and awkwardly touched his left arm.

"Uh... Hi... Emilio Calabro. Nice to meet you."

"Viewers, meet the VERY handsome Emilio or Milo. He is from Rome, and loves pizza, chocolate and horror movies. The ladies love him (and I can see why!) but he doesn't let that get to his head! Hotter than a beach in summer, cooler than a popsicle in... winter, it's Emilio!"

"That was... interesting?" Milo said with a light laugh, he glanced around at his competitors, and caught Gen's eye, the two smiled at eachother, than Gen looked shyly away. Cindy fumed.

Everybody had been so rapped up in the excitement of an almost-dead-contestant that they hadn't noticed the ferry full up again, a short girl with luxurious red hair and navy blue eyes was standing on the end of the dock. She was extremely pale and wearing dark wash jean capris, a silver tiered tank top with purple and blue designs, black ballerina flats, and a grey cardigan.

"Um... Do I want to know what just went on here?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"No." Everybody on the dock chorused in unison.

The red-head gave a large, white smile and walked down the dock to Chloe.

"Hi, my name is Junette Harris!" Junette said with another smile. Chloe re-fluffed her fluffy hair and smiled again at the camera.

"This is Junette Harris. This red-head loves the life in front of the crowd, she's top of her class, loves Rocky Horror Picture Show, and can debate and sing like no ones business. Please meet our over-achiever, Junette!" the young host said gesturing to Junette, who curtsied and looked fearlessly at the camera.

"Now Junette! You look like a responsible person, can you do something for me?" Chloe asked, smiling oh-so-sweetly down at Junette.

"Sure!"

"Watch these 3!" Chloe said gesturing to the 3 fighters who were lined up in detention on the side of the dock.

"Oh... Well! Chloe, I don't think that-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay..." Junette made her way over to the 3, "hi guys, my name is Junette!" Nat and Tyson just looked at her with bored expressions, while Andre smiled widely.

"Hi! I'm Andre!" he said, waving happily! "This is Nat and that is Tyson! And that blonde boy over there is Milan, and that blonde girl is TJ and..." he continued to introduce the cast to Junette, while Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now I can focus on hosting!"

On the beach Gen and Milo were standing close by.

"Hi!" Milo said with a smile, extending her hand to the shy bookworm.

"Hi, my name is Gen."

"Emilio." and this point Milan and TJ walked over to introduce themselves, and the brief and somewhat awkward conversation between the book worm and the ladies man came to a close. Gen than looked down at the sand and smiled, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

On the edge of the dock a new boy had just jumped off. He had light brown mop style hair that went to under his ears and light blue eyes, he was medium height and wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with a short sleeved shirt striped with blue; a turquoise green vest with a hood; khaki cargo shorts; and black converse. He also clutched a silver game consul in his hand and wouldn't take his light eyes off of the screen as he went down the dock.

"Hello! Anybody in there?" the host asked irritatedly as the boy walked down the dock, his eyes only on the game, suddenly the host gave an irritated yell and with a perfectly manicured hand she swung out at the quiet gamer and his consul was whisked out of his hands... and into the ocean.

"Oh..." he said quietly, his eyes wide.

"Oh, no! What shall you do? Socialize? Never!" Chloe said with mock fright, "Now tell me your name! I don't like to be kept waiting!"

"S-Spencer, Spencer Lowings," Spencer said quietly.

"Ohhh! That explains your fixation on that...thing! Contestants!" Chloe called, gathering everybodies attention, "This is your new friend Spencer. Say 'hello' to Spencer!"

"Hello to Spencer," mumbled most of the contestants.

"Fantastic! Now, Spencer loves... loved... his game consul! He spends most of his time on that thing y'know! He also loves mashed potatoes, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World and has been living on his since he was 15! Please meet the very responsible... Spencer!"

"Uh... Hi?" Spencer said, flashing a small smile.

"Now! As you are responsible and mature go and take care of those 2, okay? Okay! Now scoot!" Before Spencer had time to reject the unfortunate task of being sentenced to watch over delinquents he was pushed over to Tyson and Nat. Andre and Junette had been joined by Cindy, Milan, TJ, Gen and Milo. The group were bathing their feet in the waters and introducing themselves to eachother. Will had politely refused the offer to socialize and was still standing in a lone corner of the beach.

"Welcome to Hell," Nat said with a large smile.

"Help?" Spencer muttered under his breath.

"Hey there!" TJ yelled, "Come over and talk with us!"

Spencer nodded and briskly walked over to the much friendlier group.

Back at the barnyard... or at the other side of the dock... Chloe was relaxing in her chair, observing her hand-picked contestants with an icy stare, she was already separating out contenders from losers, antagonists and protagonists and how she was going to do the bunks. Chloe was wrapped up on the idea of possibly bunking Andre and Tyson together that she didn't notice another retro steamer pull up... or the fact that it had gone completely quiet.

On the edge of a dock was a drop dead gorgeous girl. She was tall, with a perfect body and a long platinum blonde braid. She was wearing Gold and White Armani aviator sunglasses, dark blue designer skinny jeans, black strappy stilettos, and a black halter top. She also wore a silver Tiffany's heart pendant and silver bangles on both wrists.

"Wow..." Pretty much every boy on the island said in unison, as they all stood to look at the new girl.

The girls bangles clanked together as she walked down the island, her hips swaying as she sent seductive glances pretty much every boys way. Chloe sighed, and re-did her hair.

"Hello!" The girl drawled in a silky voice, wrapping her arms around Chloe in a tight hug, "It's_ such _a _pleasure_ to finally meet you!"

"Uh... Okay?" Chloe said, confused.

"I'm Mackenzie Ball! I'm sure we're going to be the best of friends!" she held Chloe's at arm length and smiled a somewhat evil, somewhat friendly smile.

"Ohh!" Chloe said with a smirk, "So, you're MacKenzie Ball?"

"Yep!"

Chloe gave a devious grin. "Okay! Viewers this is Mackenzie ball! She loves not eating, uggs, pop music and... MAN EATING! Yeah that whor-" suddenly MacKenzie jutted her right hip out and bumped Chloe, who struggled to keep her balance, then with a delicate shove and giggle MacKenzie pushed Chloe straight off the dock!

"Oh! Miss. McLean!" Mackenzie said in mock horror, "Do be more careful!" she smiled again and turned to everybody, "Hey guys! Are we ready to have a good time?"

"Yeah!" all the boy said in unison. Meanwhile TJ and Junette were helped Chloe out of the water.

"THAT... SLUT! I'm going to get her! Another set of clothes: RUINED!" Chloe fumed, looking at her soggy black shirt.

"I don't like that Mackenzie girl!" Junette whispered to TJ, the country girl nodded, and squinted at Mackenzie who was shamelessly flirting with Milo, who seemed very uneasy about the situation.

"Nor do I! I'm not the biggest fan of Chloe, but that was downright... rude!" TJ said.

Another boat was pulling in on the dock and Chloe was trying to calm herself by bobbing her head in time to the classic Disney music she loved so, "Okay! I'm ready! Hit me with another contestant!"

A good looking boy of medium height with short black hair and dark brown eyes hopped off the boat, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a red and white plaid shirt with buttons, dark wash straight legged jeans and brown leather slippers. He smiled a friendly smile at Chloe, and walked over.

"Hi! I'm Ryan, Ryan Powah!" he said, extending a hand, the young host smiled and gave it a friendly shake, as she shook his hand Chloe noticed a little doodle of Cinderella's Castle on his hand.

"Hey! What's that?" Chloe asked, pulling the hand closer to her.

"Oh! I just doodle on my hand, that's all, nothin' big!"

"Okay, whatever. Now everybody! Welcome Ryan! Ryan is a true sweetheart from Tenney-Minnesota! He is a drama-free person, but very romantic!"

"I guess you could say that... yeah! You could," Ryan said with a soft smile, Chloe returned the smile, and blinked her long eyelashes.

"You do know she's like 15 years older than you?" Tyson yelled.

"No cracks from the peanut gallery!" Chloe snapped, glaring at the delinquent, "I'm 18 anyways!"

"Oh really? 'Cuz you look like you're fifty-" Tyson was cut off by a stone thrown at his faux-hawked hair by the furious host. Tyson charged at Chloe, but was blocked by the laid-back boy.

"Hey! Hey! It's all cool!" Ryan said, pushing Tyson to one side of the deck and Chloe to other with his arms, "No fighting is needed."

"Lay-off pretty boy!" Tyson said, shoving Ryan's arm off his chest and marching back to the beach to fume.

"I guess some people never really accept that one doesn't have to beat people up to get their way..." Ryan said, as he walked down the dock to the beach. On the white sands TJ, Andre, Mackenzie (was awful, earning her help from all the guys) Junette, Spencer, Milan, Milo and Gen had set up a beach volley ball game, without a net. Cindy was up in a tree behind Milo, creeping on the ladies-man bellow, while humming a song. Nat and Tyson were sitting side by side, trying to kill various sea critters with pebbles. Will was sitting on the white sand, a bored expression on his face.

"Hey guys!" Ryan said, walking over to the beach-volleyball game at hand, "I'm Ryan!"

One by one the players introduced themselves to Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan! Do you got a crush on the host?" Milan teased, however this comment earned him a volleyball to the head, from Junette, "Owwwww.. Was that really necessary?"

"Don't tease him, he's just got here," Junette said with a friendly smile to Ryan.

"_Fine then_..." Milan grumbled, "Go on then, be on Junette's team," and the game resumed.

Another ferry was coming up and when it arrived, again all the boys attention was drawn to a girl of medium height who was strutting down the dock she had cherry red hair and dark green eyes that were locked on Chloe as if she was going to kill the shaking host in front of her.

"Listen Chloe, I want the McLean fortune, if I don't get it let's just say that some very bad things will happen..." she hissed speaking in just above a whisper, so that nobody else could hear the two secretly converse.

"Umm... Okay?" Chloe squeaked, her voice quivering, "Contestants, America, meet Vanessa Edwards from Malakoff, France. She just loves cupcakes, singing, opera music and Disney!" Chloe trailed off by the end, "Now go get 'em Vanessa!"

"I will," Vanessa sent one last death glare Chloe's way, then strutted down the dock.

"Hey! Newbie, wanna play beach volley ball?" Andre say, tossing Vanessa the ball, the queen bee caught it, then looked at Andre, eyebrows raised.

"Did you _really_ think I would like to play a little, dumb game of beach volleyball with you.. ruffians?" Vanessa said in a cool, dangerous voice.

"I-I-I... We..." Andre stuttered, trying to find a way out of the mess he had got himself into. Without waiting for him to finish Vanessa chucked the ball at Andre's head, at the last moment he ducked and the ball slammed into Gen, who flumped to the ground. Immediately Milo rushed to the bookworm.

"Gen! Gen! Are you okay?" Milo said, shaking her shoulders.

"Y-Yeah..." Gen said, sitting up, rubbing her sore head, and blushing.

"Good... That's good..." Milo said, somewhat awkwardly as he noticed everybody in the island looking their way. He helped Gen up, and everybody playing the beach volleyball game gave a little clap. Cindy however looked furious, but Vanessa was smiling evilly, her eyes locked on the two. Then she glanced over at Tyson and Nat, who were arguing about something, and another smile graced her face.

"Perfect."

"Okay! Are we ready to play?" Andre asked, everybody nodded and he was just about to serve when suddenly "Mine" by Taylor Swift started to blast.

"ARG! MY EARS!" Andre said, falling to the ground in a ball.

A boy, carrying a Taylor Swift cutout, and a huge silver boom box walked out of the boat. He had white spiky hair and vibrant pink, wide eyes. He was very tall, and lanky and was wearing a black and electric green striped tank top and blue jeans rolled up to just past his knees and red hightop converse. Once he stepped off the dock, he clicked the music off.

"Come and look at me ladies! I'm a stud! A sexy guy! A great kisser!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everybody was quiet, "No takers?"

"Ew..." Mackenzie muttered, staring at the boy.

The host looked disgusted at the boy and sniffed, "Your name, creep."

"Harry Osten!" he said, holding his cardboard cut out of Taylor Swift high.

"Okay! Creep + Cardboard cut out..." Chloe said, marking his name down on her list of contestants.

"DON'T INSULT MY WIFE!" Harry cried furiously, he gave a 'humph' and turned the boom box back on, "Love Story" started playing at top volume, as he walked down the dock. All the contestants look about 10 steps back, "HEY GUYS!" Harry yelled over the music, "YOU GUYS LIKE JOKES?"

"Um..." Junette said awkwardly, bitting her lower lip.

"OH! I SEE! MUSIC TOO LOUD?" Harry shouted over Love Story, he spun a dial on the radio and the music became quiet.

"You!" Harry said, dragging Spencer towards him, "I'm going to tell you a joke!"

"Oh... Okay?" Spencer said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"What's worse than a worm in your apple?"

"What?"

"The holocaust!" Harry exploded into fits of laughter, and Spencer just looked at him, unamused.

"That's... not funny..." Spencer said quietly, backing away from Harry, who had turned the boom box back on again, and was dancing 'seductively' on the sand.

"Oh-Kay!" Chloe said, "Camera away from the creep! So that was our second to last contestant, and (finally) this next girl is out last contestant!" Chloe looked out onto the light blue ocean and suddenly rushing across the ocean was the steamer- It was zooming across the stretch of water at top speed.

"Awesome!" TJ said, squinting at the girl in the drivers seat of th boat. She speeded towards the dock, and just before wood collided with wood she turned sharply and stopped, this soaked the dock, and the only person on it- Chloe.

"_REALLY?_" Chloe screamed because for about the 3 time this episode she was soaking wet. A very curvy girl with sparkling cinnamon eyes, framed with dark eyelashes, and curly ebony hair stepped out, she was smiling widely and was wearing a blue tank top, black Bermuda shorts and black converse.

"Hey guys! Alexis Storm!" Alexis said as she walked out of the boat, a ear to ear grin on her face, "Thanks so much for accepting me, Chloe!" the daredevil said, rushing over and giving Chloe a firm handshake.

"_Thanks...Just introduce yourself to the camera..._" Chloe said, her eyes closed.

"Okay! I'm Alexis Storm and I live everyday like it's my last! I just live for fun! I LOVE Aladdin and I know all of Jasmin's lines! And, Chloe... Um.. Sorry about your clothing..." Lexi said guiltily, glancing down at Chloe's now_ completely, utterly_ ruined outfit.

"findyourhappyplaceChloe...findyourhappyplaceChloe..." the young host was chanting slowly, her fists white.

"Um... What happened?" Lexi said, glancing at the fuming Chloe.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time she has got soaked," Andre explained.

"Commercial Break!" Chloe screamed.

**So yeah. That ended abruptly! This took me a Hell of a long time to write, so I would really mean the world to me if you reviewed (God, I sound desperate) I went to see Harry Potter 7 part 2 today and it was pretty epic, I have to say! I would definitly recommend it! Considering I'm going to be away for a while after this I wish you farewell... until later...**

**Oh! Yes! Before I forget I would rather like to start a website for this story and create the cracters using some sort of avatar creator... Do you know any? Thanks in advance!**

**No, I lied. Not last thing! This is the last thing! I need your characters deepest, darkest secret for a an aupcoming challenge, please PM it to me in this formant. **

**(your OC's name): (thier secret)**

**If you are an reviewer without an account, just say it as a review, but I really need it so please don't ignore this :) **

**Random fact of the day: ****The numbers '172' can be found on the back of the U.S. $5 dollar bill in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial.**

**Now you can forge bank notes like a pro ;)**

**~ Tia **


	5. Fear Every Drop!

**Hey guys! Thanks again for your reviews and I want to say how sorry I am for such a long wait leading up to this chapter! This the the first challenge (cue scary music) and just a note about the singing, it'll be random singing numbers, like in say a musical.**

"Hi again, viewers! Welcome back to Total Drama Disney! Like my new dress? It's _new_!" Chloe said, practically snarling the last word, and glaring daggers at Lexi, who mouthed 'sorry'. Chloe was wearing a red sundress with white polka-dots and red heels with bows on them.

"So! When does this lame show get on the road?" Mackenzie asked. "Don't keep me waiting!" she added, with a sickeningly sweet gleam in her eyes.

"Hold it, Slutty McGee!" Chloe hissed. "Anyways! Yes! We will start, as soon as I introduce... The new intern! Jacob!"

There was a moment of great tension as he glowered down at the contestants. Cindy leapt into Milos arms and shuddered.

Even from the end of the dock, you could see Jacob was a giant. He was almost 7" and very, very buff. His bald head was shining in the sun, and one of his eyes was a bright blue, while the other was a dark brown. He wore a white button up short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. He seemed to captivate everyones attention, and everybody was as silent as the grave as Jacob stomped up the dock, then stopped just before the sand.

"Boo."

"AGHH!" As all the contestants screamed, Jacob gave a loud, demonic laugh.

"Okay. I'm officially freaked out!" TJ said to Spencer, who nodded and looked at Jacob with very wide eyes.

"Whataya looking at, nerd!" Jacob yelled at Spencer, then started to pace. "Now, listen! Let's clear up a coupla things!" Jacob said, eyeing each contestant in turn. "Stay outa my way... AND I WON'T KILL YOU!"

"HEY! That's my job," Chloe said, jumping in front of Jacob, who growled. "Well! Everybody! Another thing about this show is... We get to sing!"

Suddenly, music started playing and the contestants looked at each other, confused.

"This is really lame!" Nat complained to Tyson.

"No way am I singing!" Tyson responded, folding his arms above his chest. However, others were much more excited by this proposal.

"I can show off my singing skills to the ladies!" Harry bragged to Cindy, wiggling his eyebrows seductively at the wannabe.

"Milo! Protect me!"

_"Who's the hostess of the show_  
><em>That's good for you but mostly me?<em>  
><em>C-H-L-O-E, that's Chloe McLean!<em>  
><em>Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there<em>  
><em>You're not as welcome as it seems,<em>  
><em><em>C-H-L-O-E, that's Chloe McLean!"<em>_

_S_ang Chloe, as she skipped around the contestants, a large white smile on her face.

_"Chloe McLean!_  
><em>We love her!<em>  
><em>Chloe McLean!<em>  
><em>We love her!<em> "

All the contestants sang, in a less than ecstatic tone of voice.

_"Forever let our paychecks be_  
><em>High! High! High! High!"<em>

Chloe draped an arm around Jacob. He shoved it off, looking as if a small dog had just peed on his favorite boots.

_"Come along and sing a song_  
><em>And join in this slight torture!<em>  
><em><em>C-H-L-O-E, that's Chloe McLean!" <em>_

Nat and Tyson sang sarcastically.

_"Chloe McLean, Chloe McLean,_  
><em>We'll have fun?<em>  
><em>We'll get old money!<em>_  
><em>

_We'll do challenges and_  
><em>We'll have drama<em>  
><em>All around the camp<em>  
><em>We'll go marching"<em>

The contestants formed a short congo line, with Chloe at the front and started to dance around the front of the camp.

__"Who's the hostess of the show_  
><em>That's good for you but mostly me?<em>  
><em>C-H-L-O-E, that's Chloe McLean!<em>  
><em>Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there<em>  
><em>You're not as welcome as it seems,<em>  
><em><em>C-H-L-O-E, that's Chloe McLean!<em>__

__Chloe McLean!_  
><em>We love her!<em>  
><em>Chloe McLean!<em>  
><em>We love her!"<em>_

At this point, all of the contestants had got the point of the song and were singing along in the hopes that Chloe or Jacob wouldn't kill them.

_"Forever let our paychecks be_  
><em>High! High! High! High!<em>

__Come along and sing a song_  
><em>And join in this slight torture!<em>_  
><em><em>C-H-L-O-E, that's Chloe McLean!<em>_

__Yay, Chloe!__  
><em><em>Yay, Chloe!<em>_  
><em><em>Yay-"<em>__  
><em>

Suddenly, the cast was cut of by a boom of thunder in the distance. Chloe squeaked.

"Oh please! Miss McLean, don't tell me you're afraid of storms!" Jacob taunted, giving another demonic laugh that sent chills down everyones spine.

"I control your pay check, big guy. Now let's get into the house? Okay?" Chloe said in a calm voice. Despite this, her eyes were still scanning the sky for more thunder. Chloe started to walk towards Camp Mickey-Minnie, motioning for everybody to follow her. Near the end was Gen, who had had problems with her bag. Suddenly, the bookworm tripped over the sand and into the person in front of her, Mackenzie.

"Oh... Um, I'm sorry..." Gen said, with a small smile, happy it was someone who wouldn't kill her for that action. Despite her reasoning, Mackenzie glowered at Gen.

"_Not. Okay,_" Mackenzie growled, shoving Gen off her. The bookworm looked taken aback, and watched the blonde stalk off.

"It's okay. She's just crazy, I guess..." Spencer said, giving Gen a small smile, before moving along.

"Jesus! You guys take, like, for_ever_! How 'bout some lessons at the gym, Nat, huh?" Chloe exclaimed when all of the teens had made it to the door.

"And how would you like your head on a plate?" Nat responded. Tyson, on the other hand, was laughing at Nat's misfortune.

"Point taken. Doors, Jacob."

Jacob glared at Chloe and cracked his knuckles but opened the door.

"Wow!" Junette gushed as she saw the inside, "This is amazing!"

The hotel inside _was_ amazing. The floors were a dark, glossy wood and in front of the contestants was a large sign on the floor made of metal that said "WELCOME TO CAMP MICKEY MINNIE". The walls were made out off a lighter wood and animals were carved into the wood. Giant glass light fixtures were hung on the high, curved ceiling. To the left was a concierge desk, made up to look like someone worked there. To the right was a glass door leading off into a pool. An elevator was right in the middle of the scene, and beside it was two sets of stairs that lead down to a restaurant. In the centre of the room was a giant bonfire, lined with chairs upholstered in african prints.

"Contestants, welcome to your home for the next couple of weeks! The bonfire you see in the centre is where you will do bonfire ceremonies and, unfortunately, one will go home... Now, to the left is the concierge desk, behind that is an office where you teens can 'express yourself' and share your innermost thoughts and feelings with the entire world- or, at least, I guess, everyone who watches the show, which will be, of course, the entire world- at any point-"

"Like a confession booth?" asked Andre.

"Yes. Now, don't interrupt me. As I was saying... Down the stairs is the 5 star, 3 meal a day restaurant and you are welcome to it at any point in the day."

All the contestants cheered at the thought of the delicious food.

"And to the right is the pool area. A hang-out place for when you're not doing challenges. Before we head up in the elevator to your rooms, I think it's time to sort you into teams! When I say your name, please step to the right."

**~Confession Booth~**

**Tyson: Please don't make me be put with Nat. Just because we're both delinquents and I think she's pretty it doesn't mean I like her! At all! She's _gross_! I don't think I could live with that! Or Andre! God! Not Andre!**

**Lexi: It would be so awesome to be put on a team with TJ! She seems so awesome!**

**Junette: I'm not sure I really mind what I'm out on... *laughs* it would be cool to be on a team with Ryan and Andre, though. Andre likes Rocky Horror, and Ryan seems like a nice person.**

**Will: I find the decor in this hotel tacky and unreasonable.**

**Chloe: Bitch, please. Was that really necessary?**

**~End~**

"TJ."

TJ gave a whoop and bounded over to Chloe's left, smiling.

"Junette."

Junette walked over and TJ gave her new team mate a high five.

"Tyson."

Junette and TJ were silent as Tyson stomped over to them. He stood about 5 feet away from the two girls, his arms crossed.

**~Confession Booth~**

**Junette: Yay?**

**~ End~**

"Milan."

Milan skipped over to TJ, Junette and Tyson happy to see TJ on his team. Tyson glared at the prankster, who decided to stand text to TJ.

"Vanessa."

The whole team was dead silent as the evil girl stepped over to thier team, and stood about 3 feet away from Tyson and 8 feet away from everybody else.

"Ryan."

TJ, Junette, and Milan clapped for the friendly boy, who jogged over to stand next to them on his new team.

"Harry."

"YES!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on, wifey-poo!" He grabbed the cardboard cut-out he called his wife and ran over to the team. As he set up Taylor Swift to stand next to him, Tyson inched away from him, and Vanessa inched away from Tyson.

"And the last member is... Nat."

Nat stomped over, much like Tyson, and crossed her arms, grumbling about her lame new teammates.

"Nat, Tyson, Harry, Ryan, Vanessa, Milan, Junette, TJ. You will now be known as the Mighty Mickeys!" Chloe announced. Everybody but Nat, Tyson and Vanessa cheered.

"Great name, Chloe!" Ryan said with a smile. Chloe blushed and looked at the ground. The laid back boy looked rather confused, as he _wasn't _actually flirting.

"Okay. So if you are still on my left, that's Cindy, Alexis, MacKenzie, Gen, Andre, Will, Milo and Spencer. You guys are the... Glorious Goofys!"

Again, everybody cheered, mostly for the fact that they not only didn't have Nat or Tyson on their team, but they were also Vanessa-free. Amidst the cheers, Milo drew Chloe aside.

"Um.. Chloe, not to be rude, but do you think it might be possible to switch teams?" Milo asked quietly, his eyes flickering towards Cindy who was jumping up and down.

"No can do, sorry, I guess you'll just have to deal."

"Okay... I can do this," Milo said to himself. "I just don't have to hang around with Cindy. There's Andre and Spencer and that Mackenzie girl seems nice, and there's Gen."

"Hi. I'm Alexis! But you can call me Lexi," Lexi said to Andre and Mackenzie, extending a hand to Andre, then to Mackenzie.

"Hi! I'm Mackenzie!" the manipulative girl said, with a huge smile. "And, by gosh, my friends call me a trustworthy and kind person!"

"Cool..."

"Hi Lexi, I'm Andre. Your stunt at the beginning was awesome! We had three water stunts today, and I was lucky enough to experience all of them!" Andre said with glee.

"This is going to be so fun!" Mackenzie squealed, hugging her new pawns close. Andre and Lexi looked a bit disconcerted at her very friendly behavior, but went along with it anyways.

Chloe surveyed the scene, her blue eyes bright. Jacob stood beside her, ominously looking on to the proceedings. "Now, guys. One more thing, before we get to the challenge, I think we should decide team captains for the challenge right now. You have one minute, starting... now!"

On the Mighty Mickeys side, the redhead, the girl delinquent, and the queen bee's hands shot up.

"I call team captain!" Nat yelled.

"Nat... How would you like to die?" Vanessa threatened, glaring at the delinquent, who glared straight back at her.

"I'd be awesome at being a leader!" Junette said with a large smile, Vanessa scoffed as she raised a well-plucked eyebrow.

"Here's the deal..." Vanessa said, bringing Junette and Nat closer to her. "Let me be leader... or I _will_ kill you."

TJ and Milan were completely out of the whole conversation, playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Harry and Tyson had started a chant of "Ca_t fight! Cat fight!_"

"Please, don't fight!" Ryan said with a large smile. "How about we do this the diplomatic way? What says all of you guys to a team vote?"

"Not sure I really care," Milan said as he lost his 5th game in a row. "Ugh! Not again! Okay, once more?"

"Thank you, Ryan! That sounds great," Junette said, glaring again at the prankster, who sent her back a smile. "Now, who votes for Nat?"

When nobody raised their hand, the girl delinquent glared at Tyson. "_Thanks,_" she hissed.

"Vanessa?"

Tyson and Harry raised their hands, and Vanessa gave them sweet smiles and a shake of her hips.

"Junette?"

TJ, Milan and Ryan all raised their hands.

"Junette is the winner!" Ryan announced, Junette clapped and gave a winning smile.

"You won't be disappointed!"

On the Glorious Goofys side, things were much less active. At the very sound of the word leader, the whole team took a step back, apart from Will, who looked back at his teammates.

"What?" the mature boy asked.

"Well, being the team leader is kind of a recipe for disaster..." Spencer said, and the rest of the team nodded.

"Yeah, I mean..." Gen piped up. "I'll stand behind the leader... Of course, but being the leader..." the bookworm trailed off and awkwardly touched her forearm.

"I think Milo should be the leader!" Cindy said, pointing at Milo, who backed away.

"What? No! This is crazy! I don't really want to be leader! Why me?" Milo cried, his eyes wide as Cindy draped her arm around his shoulders and hugged her closer to him.

"Well... You're smart, funny, handsome, perfect, kind, popular. Everything a leader _should_ be!"

"I think I'll pass..." the ladies-man said with an awkward laugh, as he detached himself from Cindy.

"If he doesn't want to be the leader, he shouldn't have to be!" Lexi said. "But that still leaves the problem that we have no leader..."

"TIMES UP!" Jacob yelled. "Leaders, please step forward."

A beaming Junette marched out, but nobody stepped forward from the Glorious Goofys side. "Still no leader, huh?" Jacob asked, smiling slightly as he took a step towards the team. "How about I tear everyone apart and the one who lasts longest is the leader? HOW ABOUT THAT?"

"Okay! I'm leader!" Will said, stepping forward. "If no one else on my team want to step forward and claim responsibility... Then I will..."

"Very mature of you! Thank you, Will!" Chloe said, with a smile towards the nice boy. "So, now that we have our team leaders, I think we need to go up stairs and get unpacked. Everybody to the elevator, and leave your bags here. Jacob will deal with them later."

The whole crew walked across the dark floor, their footsteps echoing in the large, empty hotel lobby. They arrived at the elevator, which had huge grey double doors and "CAMP MICKEY MINNIE" inscribed in the front of it. Chloe pressed the button with a long, shiny nail and the cast sat in silence.

"While we wait, you see that idol in the corner?" Chloe said, pointing at a wooden idol sitting on a table. Everyone turned to look, waiting for the story behind it. "Yep! My dad got it from Africa! Cute, isn't it? ANYWAYS."

The double elevator doors opened to a spacious, yet dark grey elevator with only a set of buttons as decor. "Level 10, please," Chloe said to Jacob, who begrudgingly pressed the level 10 button.

All the contestants watched as the little numbers above the doors, symbolizing the floors, lit up in turn. However, when they got to floor 6, the elevator jolted, then stopped.

"What?" Mackenzie asked, a confused look her her face.

"Must be jammed!" TJ concluded. "Here! I'll kick start it!" The country girl swaggered over and pressed the 10 button again, however, this time, the elevator flew downwards, bringing everybody to their knees.

All the contestants screamed as the elevator started to jump upwards and downwards, causing the cast to be flung like rag dolls from side to side.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! SOMEBODY STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING TAY-TAY!" Harry yelled as he clung to his Taylor Swift cutout.

"Chloe, do something!" Will yelled, as he bashed his head onto the top of the elevator.

"What can I do? What can any of us do, but fear every drop?" Chloe responded, as she clung onto Ryan for dear life.

"IIIIII'MMMM GOOOIINNGGGG TOOO BEEE SSSIIICCCCKKKKKK!" Tyson screamed as the rouge elevator rose to its top floor, then dropped the to bottom.

Jacob banged his head hard against the top of the elevator, causing a noticeable dent in the roof. The whole elevator was a mass of feet, hands, legs and heads of screaming teenagers. TJ alone was holding her own in the elevator, staying up for all the drops.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, Tyson shakily regained his footing. "O-O-Okay... Let's make sure that doesn't happen again... Okay?" he said in a rather histrionic voice.

"Okay," Andre said as he, too, pulled himself to his feet.

"Everybody okay?" Chloe asked as she shakily regained her balance. One by one, all of the contestants slowly rose to their feet. Everybody's neat coifs had been ruined by the little adventure, and a few contestants were looking as if they were about to be sick.

"I am... but I don't think Milo is..." Spencer said, glancing at Milo, who had flopped to the ground next to him.

"Sorry," Milo groaned. "I just don't like the dark... or small spaces... or being sick... or being rammed into the top of an elevator..." He shakily came to his feet and leaned up against the wall, wiping his sweaty forehead with his sleeve.

"It's okay! You'll be fine!" Gen comforted Milo. "We'll be out of here soon... right?" She looked at Chloe.

"Um... Yeah. About that..." Chloe scratched the back of her head awkwardly and bit down on her lower lip. "I don't really have a phone, per say, and you're not exactly allowed to have phones... so I guess we're stuck here..."

All the contestants groaned.

"Fine! How about this! If you guys are so eager to get us out, then do it... In a challenge! Your first challenge is to get your whole team _and me_ out of the elevator!"

"But that's impossible!" Vanessa protested.

"Fine! Then be stuck! Forever! And ever! And ever!" Chloe said angrily, throwing her hands up into the air. "Your call, team captains!"

Will looked at his team, then turned to Chloe. "We'll do it!"

"Huh?"

"We'll do the challenge!" Will announced. Tyson and Nat started to hum patriot music while Will began his speech. "Obviously, my team is suffering for the fact that we're stuck here, and it's up to me as the leader to do what's best for the team! Glorious Goofys are busting out of this elevator!"

His team clapped viciously for their leader, and Mackenzie gave him a huge hug, then blushed.

"What about your team, Junette? You guys in?" Spencer asked.

Junette took a step forward and put her hands on her hips. "Sure! But, you do realize it's impossible to get out, right?" As she was saying this, her wide blue eyes were traveling to the ceiling, landing where Jacobs head hit the roof. His head had left a section of it peeled upwards, and from where Junette was standing you could see the elevator shaft.

"BY GEORGE! SHE'S GOT IT!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Harry! No-" Vanessa cried, knowing the consequences of his actions, but it was too late. There was a mad dash towards the hole in the elevator, everybody climbing over eachother to try to get out of the elevator.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Jacob yelled. Of course, everybody stopped. "Only one team can go up that way!"

"Then it should be the Mighty Mickeys! Right?" TJ said. "I mean, Junette thought of the idea."

Jacob put a finger to his chin, then shook his head. "Okay. Since the Mighty Mickeys thought of the idea, the Glorious Goofys get to go up!"

"Hey! No fair! You big meanie!" TJ yelled, looking up at the giant with no fear. Fearing for her safety, Milan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the Mighty Mickeys.

Andre was the first in his team to go up. He pushed through the oddly thin ceiling of the elevator and jumped up onto the roof, to help pull up all his other team members. One by one, Cindy, Mackenzie, Will, Milo, Gen, Spencer and Alexis were pulled onto the roof of the elevator.

**~The Glorious Goofys~**

"I can't see anything!"

"Help!"

"Who is here?"

"WHO STEPPED ON MY FOOT?"

It was pitch black in the elevator shaft, and the only light came from the the elevator below. The shaft was wide, and there was more than enough room for the 8 teens to stand.

"Everybody! Order!" Will cried. "Let's start with a role-call. Alexis? Andre? Cindy? Milo? Spencer? Mackenzie? Gen?" After all of these names came a "here" from one of the contestants.

"So... We're up here... Um... What do we do?" Gen asked shyly. There was a moment of silence before Spencer spoke.

"Climb."

"What?" Will demanded, "Climb the wall? Like spiders?"

"No, climb the elevator ropes! We can climb up them, get to a landing, pry open the doors, and then we can call for help, or just find a way to get the elevator up." Spencer explained.

"Wow! You're smart!" Mackenzie said with a huge smile. "Smart guys are cute..." The teen put her hand on Spencers' hand. The geek automatically drew his hand back.

"I'll go up first!" Lexi cried.

"Please be careful!" Gen yelled, as her teammate grabbed the rope holding the elevator, and quickly climbed up the elevator rope. She only climbed up a small bit before she swung back and forth and managed to jump onto the tiny step between the doors and the open air.

"Easy!" Lexi exclaimed, brushing back her ebony hair. "There's only a small step up here! Get Andre up and we can open the doors!" she yelled down to her fellow teammates.

"How did you...?" Milo started to ask.

"Trust me! When you've jumped off a cliff, on a bike, onto a slide, into water... and not broken anything, this is pretty easily."

"Okay! I'm up next!" Andre clambered up the rope, with not as much skill as Lexi, but still reached the step. Using all their might, Andre and Lexi started to yank the door open. "Got it!" Andre yelled, and his team cheered as light from the hotel flooded into the shaft. Milo let out a huge exhalation of breath, as they weren't left in the dark anymore.

"I'll go next!" Milo slowly scaled the ropes, and jumped into the hotel corridor. The rest of the contestants faced a bit of a struggle climbing up the elevator cables but eventually, everybody but Cindy managed to get to the top.

"Come'n Cindy!" Lexi yelled, motioning for her to climb up.

"B-B-But... This is no task for a princess!" Cindy stammered, her blue eyes wide, and welling with tears.

"How about we let Milo deal with her?" Mackenzie suggested, shoving Milo towards the open elevator doors.

"Um... okay! Cindy, I need you to climb up, okay?" Milo shouted down the dark shaft. Cindy's eyes fluttered when she heard Milo's voice.

"Hark! My prince! These cables I must climb!" Cindy sang, as she started to scoot herself up the cables. Very slowly, the blonde came into vision. She jumped off the cable, into a disconcerted Milo's arms.

The Glorious Goofys were in a wide hallway. It had cherry red carpeting on the floor, with a pattern of darker red Mickey silhouettes. The walls were pained white, and basically all you could see was white door after white door.

"Listen up, team!" Will yelled, gathering his team. "We've got to find a telephone to call a repair man. Here's the deal, I know it's tedious but we can't leave any rock unturned. We'll start with this hallway and move on. Got it?"

"Got it!" chorused his team.

"Now let's DO THIS THING!"

**~The Mighty Mickeys~**

"WORK, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP OR ELSE I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOUR FAMILY, YOUR PARENTS, YOUR COUSINS, YOUR KINDERGARTEN TEACHERS, AND YOUR FRIENDS!" Tyson yelled as he stomped his foot angrily on the tiled floor of the elevator, and tried pressing the 'open door' button for the millionth time.

"Jesus Christ! You're getting us nowhere!" Nat moaned. She was slumped up against the wall of the elevator, using Harry's boom box for a pillow.

"Tyson, listen! We need a plan of action," Ryan explained, laying a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "We can't just... _hit things_... and expect to leave!"

"OH, GET OFF OF ME, PRETTY BOY!" the delinquent roared, flinging Ryan's hand off his shoulder. He returned to slapping his hand over the button over and over again. "WORK! WORK! WORK!"

"Tyson," Junette started. "Just listen! It's not going to work. It's going to-"

_DING! _The elevator doors opened.

"Work?" Tyson finished, a smug smile on his face.

**~Confession Cam~**

**Tyson: *is smirking at the camera* Tyson Vosovic is a winner.**

**~End~**

"How did you-?" Nat started, however, TJ had other things on her mind.

"Come'n, y'all, it's time to win this challenge!" TJ said as she sprung out of the elevator and onto the cherry red carpeting of the hallway. Junette left the elevator after her, and one by one the rest of the team hoped out. The hallway was almost identical to the hallway the other team was in. Cherry carpeting, and white paint on the walls. There was even about the same amount of doors on the either side. The only difference was that at the end of the hallway, instead of a normal wall was a giant floor to ceiling window overlooking the pool.

"Let's go, Chloe!" Ryan said, extending a hand to the host, who took a step forward before the doors nearly closed on Ryan's hand. He screamed in surprise and retracted his hand.

"NO! NOOOOOO! YOU PIECE OF CRAP! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Tyson was back to yelling again, he kicked the elevator doors in frustration. Actually, the whole team was looking kinda crestfallen about their victory being taken away from them.

"Okay, guys. We can't do anything now," Junette mumbled. "But as we speak, the Glorious Goofys are winning this challenge! So, here's the plan. We're not going to look for something specific. We're going to look for something that will help. Any ideas?"

"How about we split into twos?" TJ suggested.

"Sounds good," Junette said with a nod of head. "Milan, you can go with TJ. Harry, you can go with Vanessa. Nat and Tyson can go, and that leaves me and Ryan. Sound good everybody?"

"Can I_ not_ go with... him?" Nat whined, jutting her finger out at Tyson, who raised a black eyebrow.

"Oh my God! GET OVER YOURSELVES!" Vanessa screamed. There was a long, awkward silence that followed Vanessa's outburst.

"Okay... Tyson's cool too," Nat said.

"Cool. Now let's go! TJ and Milan cover that side. Harry, Vanessa that side. Nat, Tyson these doors, and me and Ryan will go down this hallway," Junette said as she pointed down different directions of the hallway.

"Than what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" TJ yelled, she grabbed Milan's arm and dragged him away. Tyson and Nat went off grumbling down the hallways and Ryan and Junette went down the other way. That left Vanessa and Harry.

"So. All alone are we?" Harry asked, fluffing his blonde hair.

"Can it. That is, if you value your life," the queen bee hissed as she opened the white door nearest to her. The moment she opened to the door she was faced with a short row of 4 blue bunk beds, pressed up against a blue wall. On the side adjacent to the bunk beds was a huge window overlooking the pool, and on the last wall was a 4 chests of draws under a huge picture of Mickey Mouse.

"Perfect," Vanessa hissed in a voice just above a whisper.

"So!" Harry said brightly, ignoring the queen bees previous death threat. "Do you like Taylor Sw-" Suddenly, he was cut off the as the door to the boys bunks slammed in his face.

In the room Vanessa, made her way over to the bunks and a devious smile crossed her face as she realized on every pillow was a placard with the contestants name on it. Another thing caught her eye, a bedside table next to every bunk with a table lamp and a pad of paper with a pen. She grabbed the paper and the pen a wrote 4 identical messages onto the piece of paper and shoved two of them behind the placards to two of the contestants. Then, she folded the other two notes and put them into her pocket and left the dorm with a smile.

Her next stop? The ladies dorm.

**~The Glorious Goofys~**

"Nothing in here!" Andre declared as he left the 50th room he had checked for a telephone.

"Come'n guys! There must be a telephone _somewhere_!" moaned Mackenzie, who was boredly trotting around, not even looking for said item.

"GANG WAY! WATCH IT, DUMMY!" Lexi cried as she sped down the hallway on a red skateboard, a knights helmet on her head. Cindy was following her in a full, pink princess costume, complete with white elbow length gloves. The troublemaker crashed straight into Mackenzie knocking her to the floor.

**~Confession Cam~**

**Mackenzie: She will pay! *glares at the camera* In the most terrible way possible... **

**~End~**

"Are you okay?" Gen said, helping the blonde to her feet.

"NO! I'M-" Mackenzie stopped herself as she noticed the suspicious look in the bookworm's eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry. I just lost my head. I don't like it when people crash into me... That's all. Thanks, though!" Mackenzie added with a smile.

Gen left, and Mackenzie glared daggers at Lexi's back.

"Awesome skateboard!" Milo complimented. "Where did you get it?"

"Me and Cindy just happened to stop by a prop shop and I found this. Cool, right?" Lexi said with joy.

"Yeah! I totally found this dress. Isn't it pretty?" Cindy gushed as she stroked the layers... upon layers... upon layers of shimmery pink fabric.

"Sure..." Lexi responded awkwardly.

"Well! If there's nothing on this floor, then we need to move on..." Will said to his team, as he left the 60th room that he had tried for a telephone.

"I... I have an idea," Spencer said quietly. Nobody heard him but Gen, who was standing right next to him. "No?" Spencer said as nobody responded to his idea.

"I'm listening," Gen said kindly.

"I found a huge rope of elevator coil in one room... I was thinking we could pull the elevator up. I mean, actually, I highly doubt there's an telephone anywhere in this building. I mean, give me one good reason there would be. We're not allowed them. If one of us just went down and tied the elevator cables down, then we tugged the elevator up... I know they are really heavy but... I bet we could get it up here... I mean... why not?" Spencer explained.

"That's a smart idea! You should share it with the others!" Gen said.

"But they won't lis-"

"No. They will. Just try," Gen said with a reassuring smile.

"You really think the idea is good?" Gen nodded. Spencer took a step towards everyone. "I have an idea!"

"Shoot." Will said, an eyebrow raised.

"I found a huge rope of elevator coil in one room... I was thinking we could pull the elevator up. I mean, actually, I highly doubt there's an telephone anywhere in this building. If one of us just went down and tied the elevator cables down, then we tugged the elevator up... I know they are really heavy but... I bet we could get it up here."

There was a large moment of silence, then Will spoke.

"My dear Spencer! That's impossible, it's-"

"How about we just try it?" Mackenzie suggested, shrugging her shoulders up and down. A loud chorus of 'yeah' came from her other teammates. Will still looked uneasy, but followed Spencer to the room which he had found the coil of cable in. Sitting next to the coil was a huge pair of scissors, that Mackenzie eyed, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I'll go down and tie the ropes!" Lexi cried, raising her hand.

"I'll do down and...er... _help her_," Mackenzie said, smiling at Lexi.

**~ Confession Booth~  
><strong>

**Mackenzie: *she is holding the scissors* Nobody calls Mackenzie dumb... Nobody. I'll get my revenge on that troublemaker, and while I'm at it, I'll hit Chloe where it hurts... A lot. Two birds, one stone... or shall I say, one elevator? *smiles***

**~End~**

**~ The Mighty Mickeys~**

"This is a stupid challenge. It's impossible. Fucking impossible!" Tyson ranted to Nat as he swung open the door to a new room, only noticed a white chair in the corner and closed the door.

"Yeah, it is pretty stupid," Nat said, as she fixed her hair in the long mirror that lined one of the walls of the hallway.

"UGH! Stop it, you stupid, vain, vapid princess!"

"I know it's shocking, for someone who looks like they came from a donkey's rear, but some people put effort into their appearance," Nat said in a condescending tone of voice.

"Oh please! I have girls falling left and right for me. I was voted best looking in my class!"

"Psh. Who did you beat up to get the phony award? Your hair sucks by the way," Nat scoffed, looking at Tyson black faux-hawk with fire colored tips. Tyson's grey eyes narrowed and he glared at Nat.

"MY HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL!"

"Can you two not fight for one second? Please!" Junette asked, she and Ryan were back in the corridor again. She was looking a bit worn out, her red hair tangled and messy, while Ryan was messaging the hand that had been surprised by the elevator.

"Yes, Miss Team Captain," Nat hissed, mockingly bowing to Junette.

Junette just shook her head and got back to searching the hotel. She opened a white door and entered a room with light pink peeling wall paper, there was a cupboard in the corner. "Jesh. This place looks rather banged up..."

"Haha.. Yeah..." Ryan muttered, glancing at his hand which, in his mind, was approaching the size of a pineapple. Junette turned to Ryan, and glanced at his hand, which was, in reality, a bit scratched, .

"Oh my gosh! I didn't notice that! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine... Ow..."

"Do want me to give you a Band Aid?" Junette asked. "I can, if you want."

"No. No. I'm fine. It won't help that much anyways..." Ryan chuckled. "I'm a fighter."

"That's really cool," Junette said, smiling up at Ryan. The moment was ruined by Tyson's swears from the hallway, probably directed at Nat. "Let's go sort that out, shall we?"

Back down the hallway TJ and Milan were having much quieter time.

"Okay. My turn to ask you a question!" Milan said, shutting the door to a room that was completely bare. "Favorite song?"

"Really, anything country," TJ responded. "My turn. Have a girlfriend?"

"Yep, we've been together a year. Her names Raine. You? Have a boyfriend, that is."

"No. Never, actually. I'm too boyish from all the guys' point of view, I assume..." TJ trailed off a little, her eyes directed at her feet, but the party-boy smiled at her.

"Nah. You're cool, I think plenty of the boys on this show are attracted to you!" Milan said, fixing his bangs for about the hundredth time in the past minute.

"Haha. Funny," TJ said, punching her friend on his arm. "Let's try this door?" TJ pulled open the door, and froze at the sight she saw inside. 5 giant rottweilers sat in the corner of the room, looking at at two teens, who stared back.

"It's okay!" TJ reassured Milan. "I work with animals all time! Under all this fluff is probably a big heart just wantin' some love!" TJ marched over to the giant dogs and stood about 3 feet away from them. As TJ approached, a low, deep growl started to come from one of the dogs throat.

"TJ..." Milan whispered from the doorway. "We need to leave."

TJ didn't respond, instead, she edged closer towards the dogs. More growls. Suddenly, one of the dogs leapt up and started race at top speed towards TJ. The country girl liked dogs, but she wasn't an idiot.

"RUN!" Milan and TJ sprinted out of the room, and into the hallway. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" TJ yelled at the rest of her team, who were all bickering in the hallway. They saw the giant dogs, and didn't need to be asked twice. The 8 teens ran towards the end of the hallway, only looking back at the frantic barking dogs behind them.

"NO, GUYS! STOP!" Ryan tried to say. "WE'RE GOING TO RUN INTO THE WINDOW!" But it was too late. The Mighty Mickeys barreled head first into the giant ceiling to floor window.

There was the giant crack of glass shattering and then, in what seemed to be slow motion the 8 teens flew through the air, shards of glass seemed to be defying gravity, and probably all you could hear for miles was the sound of the contestants screaming.

Harry was clinging onto his Taylor Swift cut out for dear life, an expression of shock and horror on his face. Then their fall was ended with a giant splash and the cold, chlorinated water of the pool at Camp Mickey-Minnie.

**~The Glorious Goofys~**

"AND HEAVE!" Will yelled again, trying to rally his exhausted team to haul the elevator up the shaft.

"I-I can't hold on much longer!" Mackenzie gasped, she was second in the giant tug of war team against the elevator.

"Neither can I!" Cindy said, the rope was slipping through her gloved hands quickly.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Andre yelled, who was literally covered in sweat. As he provided most of the muscular power in the team, he happened to be doing most of the work.

"If we drop it now, we still have the original ropes that can hold it up!" Milo suggested, as he, too, was sweating like a pig.

"Sounds good to me. Team leader?" Lexi looked at Will. The mature boy was silent for a minute, weighing his possible option, then he gave a curt nod.

"Okay. Let go."

With a gasp of relief the team dropped the cable... then there was a giant crash from the elevator shaft. Quickly, Spencer rushed towards the open doors to look down the shaft.

"Spencer... What just happened?" Gen asked, a serious expression on her face.

"I-I-I... I think we may have just killed the host."

**~The Mighty Mickeys~**

TJ was the first to surface from the pool, as she seemed to be used to jumping from high distances into the water. Milan was next, then Vanessa and Ryan surfaced, followed Junette and then Harry, who was crying tears of bitter grief, as his Taylor Swift cut out was waterlogged.

"Ugh! That was terrible," Junette moaned as she dragged herself out of the pool and onto the deck. "My 'favorite' part was the elevator!"

"I know!" TJ responded. "Tower of Terror, much?" The country girl flopped down beside Junette.

This statement took a bit to sink in, but then Junette sat up straight. "Tower of Terror... Tower of Terror, fear every drop!"

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa snapped, she was fixing her cherry red hair, that was now ruined form her fall and her little underwater adventure.

"Don't you understand? This is all a set-up! The African Idol thing in the lobby, 'There's nothing left to do but fear every drop'... those were clues!"

"You're crazy!" Nat said as she pulled herself onto the lawn chair. "Crazy!"

"No... No..." Ryan said, his eyes widening, too, as he realized that the drama geek was onto something. "You're right! Did you see how Chloe freaked out when she got her clothes wet? She was so calm when the elevator was freaking out!"

"It was rigged! All of it! The flimsy roof, the door that opened and closed at random times! The drops! Why didn't I see this before?" Junette was pacing now. "Now, all we have to do is to figure out what she wants from us in this challenge!"

"Junette! You're a genius!" Ryan cried, giving the redhead a bear hug.

"I think a good place to start would be the lobby!" TJ suggested.

"Team! To the lobby!" Junette announced, and, even though Nat and Tyson grumbled, the team made their way over to the doors to the entrance of the hotel lobby and Tyson tugged the doors open.

Sure enough, standing in the centre of the lobby, Jacob to her right and the 5 dogs to her left, was Chloe. Her black hair was neatly combed, her dress free of any wrinkles and her lightly tanned hand resting on one of the giant dogs.

"Congratulations, Mighty Mickeys. You are the winners of the challenge!"

**It's done! Personally, I didn't **really** like this chapter, and I can't apologize enough for the length. It would be very mean to split it up into to parts because you waited so long for it to come out. :( **

**Also, in different news, I think I have spent about 5 hours (no joke) listening to Solo by Milan Stankovic. Yes, it's not in English. Yes, most of you probably won't know what the hell he's saying, but I'd say check it out. :) **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, I'm going to be a redhead starting Thursday, and I'm super excited! WHERE MY REDHEADS AT? **

**Anyways, next chapter somebody from The Glorious Goofys is going home. Want a say? Vote on my poll on my profile. Just so you know, seeing as I have to keep the drama factor up, the person you voted for you might not get out.**

**I think that's all I've had to cover! Thank you for the secrets for your characters, and _please_ review on this chapter, because it will kill me if I worked this hard and nobody reviewed! XD **

**~ Uzivo Uzivaj**


End file.
